When I Get You Home
by DarkMetropolis
Summary: Mycroft knows that Greg doesn't enjoy these stuffy charity events so he gives him something else to ponder that is much more to his liking.


There was such a great response to 'For the Record' that I thought I'd add to the universe. You don't have to read the other to get this but if you choose to it's under 500 words.

There are light D/S themes in this, all consensual, more just dirty talk really.

Please enjoy!

* * *

"I know these things aren't really your area" Mycroft admits as he and Greg stand in the large ballroom at the biggest London charity event of the year. There are camera crews, royals and even international politicians. He then leans into his partner's space and murmurs "When I get you home I'm going to take you to the bedroom and leave you standing by the four poster. I will then slowly remove all that I am wearing now, you will watch. I will then proceed to pleasure myself, stopping only once I have reached a satisfying, bone melting completion. You will not take off any article of clothing, you will remain silent and there will be no touching until you have my express permission. If any of these rules are broken penalties will be carried out with precision. Do you understand?"

Greg stands frozen in place, hors d'oeuvre almost dropping to the patterned carpet below. He hasn't looked this stunned since his football team lost the cup final in the last 10 seconds of the match.

The two of them had spoken about upping the ante on the suggestive texts they send each other during the day to spice things up. When he'd mentioned it he thought it would be hot, fun. But, as he does every so often, he has underestimated a Holmes. He should have realised in this man's hands the task would be executed with nothing other than intense perfection. How this man can read every dirty senario his mind has imagined he'll never know.

Coming back to himself a little, he gazes around. Not one of the people around them can hear what is being said and somehow this is even filthier than being caught. Greg should respond but he doesn't know if he'll be able to get a word out. His face has tinged pink and it feels as though the temperature has risen a few degrees on this cold Winter night. "Uh- that. That sounds...". His brain tries but fails to come up with a dignified answer.

"Well" Mycroft continues, his negotiation skills shining through. "If that is unsatisfactory in your mind perhaps we can come to an agreement?". He angles his body towards the police officer and hopes he can feel how serious and enthusiastic he is about this.

"_Mycroft_" Greg whispers as a warning as their eyes meet. It's not that he doesn't want this but his thought processes are malfunctioning. The most erotic thing that's ever happened to him in unfolding before his very eyes and the room is packed with stuffy, and in his opinion, sexually repressed people.

Mycroft gives him a look to relax, to let him know this is okay. There is a moment where Greg realises that he can back out, a softening of Mycroft's eyes which says 'If you are not comfortable, I will stop immediately and we'll move on, no questions asked'.

But he's made his decision. Greg looks around then his tongue pokes out to wet his lips. "I don't know if I can be trusted, my hands have a mind of their own".

Mycroft nods, consent acknowledged. The game is on. "Well, this tie?" he holds it up. Charcoal, pure silk, hundreds of pounds. "In less than two hours it will attach your wrists to the bed posts. While I am speaking with the Prime Minister later, throughout dinner and for the rest of the evening every time you see this you'll think about what we'll be doing with it later". He seems to come to a conclusion. "Then, if you're very good, it will be worn again. In public".

Greg takes a large swig of his beer and grimaces, trying to redirect blood flow. They're bleeding well in public! "Jesus" he whispers, loving every moment.

A smirk tug pulls on Mycroft's lips. "I see I have your attention"

Greg chuckles and takes another sip trying to reconnect brain with mouth. "Understatement. Are you sure we have to stay for the dinner?"

"I'm afraid so" at this Mycroft seems a little disappointed. "Nevertheless, I will be making a meal of you later"

"Oh God" Greg moans. This time a couple of people do look over but seeing nothing untoward they go back to listening to boring conversations.

"Come on now, Gregory" Mycroft encourages brightly. "I have a very old friend I'd like you to meet. Coincidently" he makes a show of tucking the grey silk neatly into place "this was a gift from her last year, I'll have to let her know it's come in handy".

* * *

Feedback, both positive and constructive, is very welcome.


End file.
